1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light fixtures, and more paticularly, to light fixtures having a parabolic reflector for generating a forward travelling primary beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Comparatively small strobe flash lamp assemblies incorporating parabolic reflectors and front lenses have been used for a number of years on emergency vehicles such as police cars, police motorcycles, ambulances and fire engines. The high intensity, focussed pulsed output of these strobe lamp assemblies provides a readily noticed warning to motorists who must yield to the emergency vehicle. Due to the lack of protection afforded to a police officer riding a motorcycle and due to the small size of a motorcycle in comparison to other emergency vehicles, police officers responding to emergencies on a motorcycle have experienced a comparatively high accident rate. Even though the installation of strobe warning lights on motorcycles has reduced the accident rate in comparison to motorcycles utilizing lower intensity incandescent warning lamps, the accident exposure problem of motorcycles and other emergency vehicles has not been solved.